


A Roommate's Solemn Duty

by icandrawamoth



Series: Phichuuri Week [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College, Detroit-era, Gen, Homework, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Phichuuri Week, Pre-Series, Roommates, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “What kind of roommate would I be if I didn't take you on a little adventure every now and then?” Phichit asks with feigned seriousness. “It's my duty as your best friend.”





	A Roommate's Solemn Duty

**Author's Note:**

> For Phichuuri Week day seven prompt "days in Detroit."

Phichit looks up from his textbook and across the dorm room to see Yuuri running his hands through his already-messy hair for at least the dozenth time this hour. “You know,” he says mildly, “your hair is going to fall out if you keep doing that.”

Yuuri freezes and drops his hands, turning from where he's seated at the desk. “If the stress doesn't get to his first,” it sighs. There's a pile of books and papers spread out in front of him, his laptop perched on top of them as he pecks away at a word document. “I swear all the professors get together and decide to assign big projects to be due at the same time.”

“And if only they took 'I lost a weekend of work due to a figure skating competition which I almost won' as an excuse,” Phichit agrees wryly. He flops his book shut and drops it on the bed, walking over to peer over his roommate's shoulder. “What've you got?”

“Psych paper, Spanish workbook pages, philosophy reading, lab results to write up for Bio...” Yuuri groans and drops his forehead to the desk. “And I can't stop thinking about that axel. I really could've gotten the gold, and I screwed it up.”

“These things happen,” Phichit tells him, patting his shoulder. “You made a mistake but you'll do better next time.” A thought occurs to him, and he grins. “But, you know, we could work on it right now...”

“Right now?” Yuuri echos dubiously. He looks from his pile of homework to the darkness outside their window. “You do realize it's after ten? The rink is closed.”

“Wellll....” Phichit drawls, retrieving something from his own desk and dangling it in Yuuri's face. “Maybe not for us.”

Yuuri takes the key with a dubious look. “Where did you get this?”

“I may have borrowed Celestino's when he wasn't looking and had a copy made.”

Yuuri stares at him. “You are going to get us in so much trouble.”

“What kind of roommate would I be if I didn't take you on a little adventure every now and then?” Phichit asks with feigned seriousness. “It's my duty as your best friend.”

Yuuri half-smiles, but it falls to a frown as he turns back to the desk. “My work...”

“Will wait,” Phichit finishes, tugging at him in earnest now. “Come _on_ , Yuuri, just a quick skate to take a break, then we can attack our work with renewed focus when we get back!”

“Yeah, sure,” Yuuri says as if he one hundred percent doesn't believe him, but he lets Phichit drag him out the door anyway. That's a win in Phichit's book.


End file.
